Rhett and Link- Will it Grilled Cheese?
by AixStarish
Summary: A one-shot about GMM. Rhett and Link try various forms of grilled cheese.


Will it?- Grilled Cheese Edition

* * *

 **A/n: Hi, I love Rhett and Link from GMM, so I decided to write about them. I wrote about the "Will it?" series and chose grilled cheese.**

 **Enjoy!~**

* * *

"Today we try bean grilled cheese?!"

"Let's talk about that."

…..

"Good Mythical morning!" Link said with glee.

"The crew has cooked up for us a variety of different grilled cheese for us to try." Rhett said.

"Now I love grilled cheese as much as the next lady and gent, but I know the crew, they might ruin grilled cheese for me."

Rhett laughed, "Ha we'll have to see about that. Let's bring out the first sandwich."

…

Link handed himself and Rhett a white plate. "First up we have fried chicken grilled cheese, looks like we're starting on the right track."

Link took a bite so large that it almost didn't fit into his mouth.

Rhett looked at him, "I know you were excited for this, but I had no idea would eat half of it in one bite."

After finishing his bite Link said, "Well I love me some fried chicken, and this is amazing. Try it!"

Rhett took a bite as well and then his pupils enlarged, "You're right, this is great?!"

"I know, I wish we can keep eating things like this, but we have to move on."

…

"Next up is, ack." Link covered his nose. "It smells terrible in here!"

Rhett laughed, "Well what we have here is a Limburger grilled cheese sandwich. We wanted to amp up the grilled cheese, so we added the world's smelliest cheese."

"Geez, guys…where did you get this stuff?! I can't stand the smell." Link said.

"Oh come on, it isn't that bad." Rhett held up the grilled cheese to his face but quickly dropped it. "Go-god! This is the foulest thing I've ever smelled!"

Link threw his hands up, "That's what I've been trying to tell you!"

"Let's try it then."

They each brought a grilled cheese to their mouths and slowly took a bite. The smell was overpowering but they managed to get the bite down.

"Hmmm, you know what Rhett? This cheese isn't half bad."

"Yeah you're right, it's actually pretty good."

"If only it didn't smell so freaking bad!? I actually think this tastes better than the fried chicken."

"Really?" Rhett asked.

"Ha, no. I was just playing with you."

…

"Now I'm very excited about this next one. You know how much I love beans, and the crew made this. A bean grilled cheese sandwich!" Rhett said while holding up a plate with the food.

"Let's get right to it then." Link said.

They took a bite.

"Oh god, this is great." Rhett said.

"It is good, but not as good as the fried chicken."

"Believe me Link, this right here" He pointed to the sandwich he was holding, "Is the best grilled cheese sandwich I've ever tried in my life."

Wow, except for the smell of the limburger cheese, it looks like the crew went easy on us today."

"You're right, but we shouldn't speak too soon. We still have a few more sandwiches to try." Rhett said.

…..

"Oh god, there is no way I'm trying that." Link said while pushing away the food on the table.

"It's only vegemite." Rhett said while pushing the food right in Link's face.

"Uggh, let's just get this over with." Link said. "On the count of three, we both try it okay?"

"Sure."

"You better not be lying Rhett." Link said.

Rhett put up his hands in protest, "What? Have I ever lied to you, don't worry I'll try it at the same time you do."

"Pff, 3..2…1." Link took a small bite. "This is gr-gross..ahh." He gagged then quickly threw it back up in his bin.

"Ahahaha." Rhett laughed hysterically.

Link looked over at Rhett and then lightly punched him in the shoulder. "Dude! You said you were going to try it with me."

H-Haha, I know. Sorry, I just wanted to see your face when you tried it. You should have seen yourself!"

"How about you try it then."

"I'll pass." Rhett said.

"You have to, it's only fair."

Rhett took a bite and was holding the urge to throw it up. He got it down with a bit of difficulty. "See Link, that wasn't so ba- blargh!" He was too late grabbing his bin, and threw up on the plate."

Link looked away in disgust. "Oh, come on dude, that's nasty."

"I couldn't help it."

Link then looked at the camera, "After we get this mess cleaned up and this taste out of our mouths we'll move on to the next sandwich."

….

"Okay, the last one is….. A whole school lunch."

Rhett held up his sandwich, "Whoa, look at this thing. It has everything a kid wouldn't want to eat. Old meatloaf, expired milk, and rotten fruit."

"Hey, at least the cookie looks okay." Link said.

"Link let's try to get a bite where we get everything in it." Rhett said.

They both took bites and started to chew slowly.

"Mmm, the chocolate chip cookie is really goo-"

"What's wrong?" Rhett asked.

"I-I tasted some of the expired milk! It's so gross, how old is this?!"

Rhett chuckled, "Well, certainly past its expiration date."

Link spit out the food in his mouth and turned to look at Rhett, "How can you keep that in your mouth. Don't tell me you like it?" Link asked.

"No it's not that, I quickly swallowed the gross bits, now I'm just enjoying the cookie."

"Oh god, that had to be one of the worst things I've ever eaten. Probably worst then the vegemite grilled cheese."

"Link?"

"Yeah, Rhett?" Link asked.

"I think we should put some limits on what the crew makes for us."

"Yeah, I totally agree."

* * *

 **Ending Note: I tried to best match their personalities, but it isn't perfect. I wanted to take a little break from Pokemon stories and open up my horizons on different story categories. In the future, I might be writing more stories about other things I like.**

 **Until then,**

 **See Ya!**


End file.
